Gombal?
by lydiasyafira
Summary: kumpulan dreabble singkat Nejiten/del soon :')


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © LydiaSyafira

pair : Nejiten

Warn : Fanon! Headcanon! tak mungkin luput dari Typo(s), gaje, ancur.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

 **-SATU-**

Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai dari surai panjang seorang pemuda. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris mutiara yang bersarang di kedua bola matanya. Kedua tangannya tersangga begitu saja di pinggiran pagar rendah di hadapannya. Pemandangan laut Tokyo terhampar luas memenuhi seluruh jarak pandangnya. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas dari mulutnya,

"Yah, kurasa saran Tanaka-san tentang liburan singkat ini tidak buruk juga..." gumamnya.

Neji—nama pemuda itu—perlahan mengambil langkah berbalik arah dari posisinya saat ini. Namun, sebuah tatapan mata yang tersorot penuh padanya, tertangkap oleh iris amethyst itu. Sebuah tatapan yang dilayangkan gadis pemilik iris hazel itu, menarik perhatiannya—sekaligus membuatnya risih.

"Nona? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum di kedua sudut bibirnya. Neji mengernyit heran, ia berusaha tidak memperdulikan gadis aneh yang terus tersenyum sekitar dua kaki darinya itu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Namun, lagi-lagi gadis itu menghalanginya kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa kekasihmu ke tempat ini? seperti lainnya?"

"H-Ha? Apa maksud—ck! Lupakan. Untuk apa aku membalas ucapanmu?"

"Ayolah, apa susahnya menjawab?"

"Ck! Yah, kurasa karena aku belum terlalu paham mengenai hal-hal semacam itu dan tidak terlalu penting bagiku saat ini." Neji melirik sekilas ke arah gadis bercepol aneh di depannya, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apanya? Kekasih?"

Neji mengendikkan bahunya, seolah berkata _'sudah sangat jelas bukan?'._ Sebuah tawa mengudara dari arah gadis itu, selang beberapa detik kemudian ia berhenti. Dan tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat CEO muda Hyuuga itu tercengang.

.

.

.

"Belum, aku masih menunggu seseorang paham mengenai hal-hal berbau cinta dan ketika hal itu menjadi penting baginya."

.

.

.

 **-DUA-**

Dua hari sejak hari itu, mereka bertemu lagi secara tak sengaja. Sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya juga sih, karena Tenten sudah mengikuti Neji sejak pemuda itu terlihat batang hidungnya dari arah pintu masuk pantai. Dan kini pemuda bersurai panjang itu lagi-lagi terlihat bersandar di pagar itu lagi. Tapi, tatapan iris itu tertuju lurus pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah asyik bergurau ria.

"Hm, tak biasanya. Apa orang itu baru kerasukan?" gumam Tenten dari balik kedai yang tak jauh dari tempat Neji berada. Tiba-tiba, secercah ide jahil terlintas di otaknya. Ia tersenyum misterius, lalu langkah kaki kecilnya mulai membawanya mendekat ke arah Neji.

.

.

"Tenang saja, kalau kau mau jalan denganku, kupastikan merekalah yang akan menatap iri pada kita. Bagaimana, hm?"

PUH! BRUSH!

"K-kau?! D-darimana kau dat—"

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Hm?"

.

.

.

"Pikir sendiri saja, gadis aneh!"

"Wah, wajahmu lucu saat malu~"

.

.

.

 **-TIGA-**

"Neji, kau tahu? Dulu saat masih sekolah, aku adalah **best uke kisser** terbaik di kelasku!" sahut Tenten bangga. Ditangannya bertengger es krim coklat yang mulai mencair. Ia melirik malas pada satu-satunya manusia di sekitarnya. "Heh, kau mendengarku tidak?!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Halo? Hyuuga- _sama.._ apa kau masih hidup?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ck! Orang ini..." Tenten mendecakkan lidahnya. Kemudian, ia beralih lagi pada es krim di tangannya. "Oh, tidak. Mereka akan mencair!" pekiknya heboh, dengan cepat ia menghabiskan es krim yang tinggal sedikit itu. Gadis itu tak sadar jika sisa-sisa es krim itu berlepotan di sekitar bibirnya.

"Tenten..."

"Iya ap—Mppphhh...!"

Neji langsung menghujani bibir Tenten dengan kecupan. Sesekali lidahnya bergerilya menyapu sisa-sisa es krim yang tersisa di bibir Tenten. Tangannya segera menekan tengkuk gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke kanan, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Tenten, mengabsen satu persatu giginya.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, pemuda itu melepakan pagutannya dari bibir ranum Tenten. Sebuah smirk menyebalkan terulas di bibir tipis Neji, disertai kata-kata yang cukup membuat pipi Tenten serupa kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

"Dasar sombong... Memangnya, sejak kapan **uke** bisa mengalahkan **seme?** "

.

.

.

 **Profile:**

 **Name : Neji Hyuuga**

 **Age : 26th**

 **Predicate : Best Seme Kisser.**

.

.

.

 **END**

 **N/B:**

Gk usah dibaca.. plis jangan dibaca...

Malu sndiri sama gaya bahasaku yg skrg...

Tambah jelek...

Efek WB...Efek jenuh... efek gk ada waktu... dan yang paling jelas...

EFEK SEKOLAH. :') :')

Review disunnahkan :') semoga gk kripik pedas ya :')


End file.
